Memories and Feelings: A Collection of Poems
by Xander and Kanja
Summary: THis is just a random collection of poems. It seemes to fit very well with PJO, so, here they are. My poems will all come to here if they are about Memories or Feelings or any other things. f they fit betterwith any other series, then you will not see them here.
1. Nightmares

I can't sleep tonight.

Always ends in...

Nightmares.

I try to think happy thoughts,

But no matter what I do,

They just keep on coming back.

I had these dreams before,

But after I woke up they went away.

But these ones don't.

They stay and get worse.

Nightmares.

They just seem so over-rated these days.

Everyone thinks that they are just your common fears escaping into your dreams.

But nobody realizes,

That these dreams could be omens,

Warnings of the future.

There might be some being higher than you,

Looking over you,

Sending you a warning of some sorts,

Trying to tell you that this is going to happen.

Unless...

Unless you can some how change the future,

Change your destiny.

If this is true,

Wouldn't it be nice if we had these dreams more often?

Wouldn't it be nice to know what will happen to you tomorrow,

Or next week,

Next month,

Next year?

Would it be nice to know all these things?

But would it really be worth it?

Always knowing your future,

Having no adventure or fun?

You know what will happen tomorrow,

So what would be the point of living?

There wouldn't be a single day that went by that you didn't know what would happen.

Where is the fun in that?

The answer is,

There is none.

So swatting away you nightmares like an annoying fly like everyone else,

Is the right thing to do.

Because like everyone says,

A nightmare is just a nightmare.

It's just another...

Bad dream...

-Kanja


	2. Fear

Fear.

It stops us from doing a lot of things.

It keeps us up in the middle of the night.

It makes you think that something is real,

Or makes you think something happened,

When it really didn't.

It sends us nightmares in the middle of the night,

Nightmares of your loved ones dying tragic deaths,

Nightmares of heights,

Nightmares of whatever may be our fear.

Some people might be able to laugh at the face of fear,

Knowing that whatever happens to them is based off of sheer luck or misfortune.

But others…

Others can only simply cower in a corner,

Their heart and soul cut deeply with their fears.

Some can get over their fears,

While others can simply sit there and stare, gaping, at it's horrible face.

Fear.

Seems like such a horrible thing.

Even the very thought of it makes some people shiver or grimace.

But what most people don't realize,

Fear is one of life's most valuable gifts.

Fear keeps us going.

Fear stops us from doing stupid things.

Fear encourages us to try new things.

Fear gives us bravery,

Courage.

Fear is what makes life possible.

Without fear we are left without adventure.

Without fear we have no obstacles in life.

Without fear there is no hope.

Without fear there is nothing to stand up to and laugh at every once in a while.

Without fear we are all the same.

Nothing more than clones with different features.

We would all be the same.

Fear is one of life's greatest gifts,

For without fear,

We would have never have made it to where we stand today.

-Kanja


	3. Perfect WIld Rose

(in the Point Of View of a guy)

She just sat there.

Reading.

Paying me no mind.

Stuck there in her book.

I couldn't read the title.

Some sort of mythology book.

She turned the page,

The last of the book.

She read it and sighed as she closed it gently.

She put it into her bag

And grabbed out a pencil and her journal.

Maybe I should tell you more

About this girl I am talking about with such interest.

Okay.

Here I go.

She was shy.

Rarely did she ever talk.

Unless, of course,

She was called on in class.

Because of her shyness,

She didn't have many friends.

Her friends were her books,

Her characters in her stories.

She hummed her own tones,

Tones that would sound even better

If played on an instrument of some sorts.

Her fingers drummed on the table,

Sometimes a book.

Beats that played a song

Perfectly as though she were the one

Playing the drums.

The necklace she wore,

A silver heart with a pink pearl.

She clenched it before

She ever did something risky or new.

I guess it's a good luck charm to her,

Because she wears it no matter what outfit she wears.

She was bullied.

A lot.

Or at least they attempted

That girl walked right by them,

Like nothing…

Ever happened.

But I could tell it got to her.

The way her face tightened.

The way a tear always formed in the corner of an eye.

That girl…

She's perfect…

If only she'd see…

Her smile…

An accessory she should wear more often than not…

Her laugh…

A sound that brings joy to my heart.

Her favorite flower,

A rose.

A rose a beautiful blue in color.

Her favorite animal,

An owl.

A specific kind of barn owl,

Its name I haven't learned.

She loves to draw

All sorts of things.

From scenery to animals,

From sunsets to stars.

She tries to stay away

From portraying humans in her work.

But when she does she makes them

Abstract.

But her drawings…

A wonder…

I wish she drew more.

Her curious face,

When she wants to ask a question.

It's so adorable!

But her shyness prevents her

From doing just so.

Please, please, PLEASE look at me!

I'm right here!

Please…

All you have to do is look…

She has been alone

For every Valentines I've known her.

But she still gives everyone her gifts,

Great gifts of friendship.

Nobody gets the same note,

She always takes the time to write them.

Write about the personality's that stick out

Most about people.

Every year…

She always worked alone.

And ahead of the class.

When she finished she'd read,

Or maybe write or draw.

She always tried to make a difference

In the world all around.

She comforted those

Who needed it most

When they were down.

When someone was sad,

Or even in pain,

This girl right here,

She went to help them

While other people swerved to avoid them.

But I'm in pain now!

Why can't you see!?

I'm in a pain

More deeper than thee.

A pain of going

So long and unnoticed.

A pain left empty,

My heart weighed down.

A pain that needs loving

From you right now.

A pain filled with hope

That she would just look over here.

Over at me now…

Why can't she do

Such a small,

Simple thing…

I watched her pack up

And stand up from her chair.

She pushed it back in

And walked for the door.

The door right behind me.

My pulse quickened.

Oh please, God!

Let her see!

My wish was finally granted.

She looked over at me.

Her gaze locked with mine

Before she blushed and looked away.

I saw her smile.

I think I even heard her giggle.

I must have been blushing intensely

To make her do such a thing.

Before she opened the door

She looked back over to me.  
Her gaze locked with mine again

Her gaze so full of hope.

She turned back around

And pushed open the door.

I sat back in my chair,

More relaxed than ever before.

Better than I can ever remember.

I thought to myself,

In that quiet room on that chair.

I'm going to talk to her tomorrow.

She will accept my friendship with joy,

And one day my love.

That girl, you see.

That girl will be mine.

Just you wait and see.

I'll protect her.

I'll hold her.

I'll be her support.

I'll help her,

I'll tease her,

I will be her shoulder whenever she must cry.

I will hold her when she's mad,

Hold her until she is calm.

Hold her and tell her,

Just what a beautiful girl she is.

I will make her smile and laugh.

And maybe even shed tears of joy.

I will worry about her for every second of every day.

I sat there in silence,

Rejoicing the memory.

The memory of when

That girl finally,

Finally looked at me.

As I sat there I thought.

And I promised myself,

One day she'll love me,

The way I already love her.

One day she will be mine,

My beauty, my girl.

One day I'll kiss her,

I'll hold her,

I'll love her.

I'll tell her some words.

Some words full of pure love.

I'll tell her these exact words,

That come deep from my heart:

"I love you,

My flower.

My perfect, wild rose."


	4. Drifting into Oblivion

I couldn't see.  
I couldn't feel.  
I couldn't talk.  
I couldn't smell.  
I could only hear...

What is happening?  
All I see is black.  
Voices surrond me.  
"It will be fine,"  
All I could do was listen...

Where am I going?  
I'm going home.  
My mum is waitng for me.  
So are my friends.  
Today is my birthday.

Today I turn 17.  
But noting has happened yet.  
I was about to open the door when  
Everything went black.  
And then came the pain as I fell.

I thought that I was  
Only asleep.  
That my friends had made me crash.  
I mean, I did just have a lot of sugar.  
Could that be what has happened?

Apparently I have thought wrong.

"What day is it?"  
I hear my m,um ask.  
"December 31st, ma'am."  
Somebody replies.  
But I barely hear.

That can't be right.  
Today is my birthday.  
Today is September 8th.  
I'm at the door waiting.  
Today I am 17.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but,  
We have to let him go."  
'Let him go...'  
'Let him go...'  
Thats all I hear.

The other voices get fainter.  
Untill they are no more.  
I'm drifting away,  
Drifting towards the light.  
I've made it, and the others are waiting.

My name is Kyle.  
I am 17.  
Today I died"  
On New Years Eve


End file.
